


A Bunch of Hocus Pocus

by EvilQueen79



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GnR, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueen79/pseuds/EvilQueen79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is in the mood to celebrate Halloween, but the former Evil Queen isn't so sure. Post everything terrible, including the beards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunch of Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! Spreading a little Halloween fluff one shot while I am working on the next multi-fic.  
> (Shout out to my girl, EV. Thank you for being my sounding board)

 

Emma Swan tapped the door at 108 Mifflin a few times with the toe of her boot while trying to balance the bags in her arms.  The door swung open to reveal an annoyed mayor.

“Emma?  What are you doing here?”  The brunette’s demeanor instantly lightened up as soon as she saw who was making the ruckus on her front porch.  Regina and Emma had settled into a close co-parenting friendship that many suspected bordered on something more.  It wasn’t unheard of for the blonde to be hanging out at the mansion, even when their son was not around.

“Hey, Emma, great to see you, please come in and let me help you with those bags,” she mocked in her best Mayor Mills voice.  Regina rolled her eyes, took a couple bags out of her hands, and headed for the kitchen, leaving the door open in silent invitation.  Emma followed along, kicking the door closed behind her.

“I came by to hang out.  I know Henry is out trick or treating with Nick and Ava, so I figured I would come and celebrate with you.” She set her bags down on the counter and started unloading them.

“What’s there to celebrate?  It’s a ridiculous holiday perpetuated by the candy business to allow children to eat too much sugar and adults to act like idiots.”  Regina stood across from the sheriff, poking through the bags she helped carry in.

“Um, it’s only the best holiday ever.  Stop being a spoil sport.  I brought some munchies, hoping you can provide some adult beverages, and, look, Halloween movies for when we are done passing out candy.”  She held up a handful of DVD boxes.

“Don’t get too excited about passing out candy.  I don’t get many trick-or-treaters here.  People are still a little put off by the Evil Queen, apparently.  And anyway, I don’t pass out candy.  I give out boxes of raisins.”

“Of course you do, Buzzkill, which is why you don’t get any kids here.  If anything, the Evil Queen thing should be helping you this time of year.  But fear not, your majesty, I brought the good stuff.”  Emma pulled out several large red packages out of one of the bags, “King size Kit Kats.  Word will spread that this house hands out the good shit and next year it wouldn’t matter if Freddy Kruger lived here, this will be everyone’s first stop.  Speaking of next year, we should dress up.”

“We?  As in you and I?”

“Well yeah, why not?  Do you already have other plans? Some hot date?” Emma waggled her eyebrows, but it wasn’t completely convincing.  Regina just raised a questioning eyebrow.  Emma continued, “I just figured Henry will be out with his friends again, we’d just do our thing again.  We can make this a tradition,” she grinned.  Then her face lit up and Regina could almost see the light bulb glow above her head.  “Oh, I have an idea!  We could be Axl and Slash.”

“Axl and Slash?”

“Yeah they’re from this 80’s band-“

“Yes, dear, I am aware of Guns N Roses.   _Appetite for Destruction_ is on my iPod.”

Emma stood stock still at the counter with her mouth slightly open, staring at the mayor.

“Are you ok?  Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Shhh.  Give me a minute.  Your badass factor just shot up from already impossible heights.  I just need a minute to process this.”

“You’re being absurd.  Everyone has heard of Guns N Roses. But I’m not completely against the idea.  Unless I come up with better costumes before next Halloween.”

“I don’t think we can beat Axl and Slash, but I’m willing to let you try.  And we should deck the mansion out with Halloween decorations.  I can put up ghosts, witches, one of those giant spiders on the roof,” her green eyes were as wide as saucers while she planned. “Oh, and one of those pop-up skeletons like in _Hocus Pocus_.”

“In what?”

“ _Hocus Pocus_.”

Regina just shook her head to let her know she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Oh my God, Regina, the movie?  With Bette Midler?  The Sanderson sisters, black flame candle, talking cats?”

“It sounds absurd.”

“How do you know Guns N Roses, but not _Hocus Pocus_ ,” she shook the confusion out of her head.  “Ok, we will watch that first while we are handing out candy.  Then we will switch to the horror movies.”

“I don’t watch horror movies.  I find them unimaginative and poorly acted.”

“Well, yeah, that’s the whole point.  Actually, I think the whole point is trying to scare pretty girls into their date’s lap.”

“That’s sexist,” she quipped, but her tone was playful.

“Yeah well, whatever works,” she winked.  Regina just shook her head.  “Mostly though, I think they’re hilarious.  Especially the terrible B movies.  The classics, like _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and _Halloween_ , were actually scary for their time, which is why they are classics, but time makes the effects and acting kind of cheesy.  Don’t get me wrong, I love those, but I actually brought a really scary one.  It’s called _Ju-on_.  It’s Japanese and is utterly terrifying.  They made an American version called _The Grudge_ , but don’t bother with it.  That one sucks.  It’s so sanitized for American audiences.  In fact, if you ever come across an American horror movie you want to watch, check to see if there is a Japanese version.  Except _Ringu_.  I actually preferred _The Ring_.”

“Duly noted.  Though I don’t see myself sitting down to a horror marathon unless I am indulging you on a whim, so I don’t think that will be a problem.  I had no idea you were a horror movie aficionado.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I fucking love this holiday.  It has always been my favorite.  When I was a kid I loved dressing up and running around with my friends, wreaking havoc on the neighborhood.  And as I got older, I dunno, it’s a good day to party and celebrate without any heavy family commitments.

Regina hummed and watched her friend grow subtly uncomfortable.  Family commitments.  Of course.  It’s the one holiday a year where the focus isn’t on being with family and home for the holidays.  A perfect holiday for an orphan.

“I guess I just like this time of year.  Bonfires, hoodies, pumpkin spiced everything, except for pumpkin spiced Peeps,- those are just gross, apple cider…”

“Speaking of, since you went to the trouble of getting me in the spirit,” she lifted her eyebrows, clearly amused with herself.

“Punny.” Emma quipped.

“I suppose I could open a bottle of apple cider for us.”

Emma’s eyes lit up again. “Perfect.  I’m going to put the Kit Kats by the door and turn on the porch light.”  She turned and headed for the door, calling out over her shoulder as she went, “Oh and I am throwing the raisins away.”

XXXXX

“Are you going to quote the entire damn movie?”

They had settled comfortably on the couch, both sitting cross-legged with their feet tucked up underneath them.  Emma was against the arm and Regina sat on the middle cushion, their knees barely touching.  The handful of times the doorbell had rung, Emma jumped up and flew to the door, socks skidding on the hardwood when her feet did actually touch the ground.  Seeing the kids in their costumes was one of her favorite parts of the holiday, she told Regina.  At this point, Regina just assumed every part of the season was Emma’s favorite.

“Yes, and if you were normal, you would be, too.”

“It’s cute, but a little ridiculous.  I mean, they just reappeared after 300 years when a virgin lit a candle?”

Emma slowly turned and stared the queen down with a blank look on her face.  Regina squirmed a bit.  “What?”

“Regina.  Please give me a brief summary of how we met.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can skip ahead to the part where I, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, broke your 28 year curse that you, the Evil Queen, cast as a pawn for Rumpelstiltskin’s quest for his son, which, in hindsight, now that we’ve hopped realms eight or twelve times seems a bit excessive, by kissing my biological, your adopted son.  And you think THIS is ridiculous?”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Regina’s eyes met Emma’s and they both started laughing.  The laughter turned into cackling, which turned into breathless giggles.  At one point Emma snorted, which started the whole process over again.  Regina was leaning into the blonde now, trying to catch her breath.

“Ok, ok.  I supposed I’m not allowed to point out flaws in the villains plots in the horror movies either?”

“I already assumed you’d be rooting for the bad guys.”

“Not usually in horror movies.  Their motives are weak and they tend to be sloppy.”

Again, Emma just stared at her.

“Too soon?”

“I’m not sure if I am amazed by you or still a little terrified.”

Regina bit her lip and looked away.  “Sorry, Emma, I don’t mean to scare you, I was just kidding.”

 _Damn that lip bite_.  Emma caught herself looking at the lower lip that was currently being lightly chewed by perfect white teeth.  She shook her head and cleared her throat.  “No, actually, I meant it, uh, as sort of a compliment, which I guess given our circumstances, may be in bad taste.  But hey, you were evil, I was evil…”

Regina felt herself blush.  Luckily, the only light in the living room was from the movie, so she was pretty sure Emma couldn’t see her.  “Well, I guess I’m flattered then, so thank you.  As far as others thinking it to be bad taste, well, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Deal. So, you’re really willing to go as Slash next year?”

“Why not?  He is a very skilled guitar player.  And I think you’d make a decent Axl.  Lord knows, you already have the wardrobe.”

“True.  Plus, I can dance just like him.  That hip sway is legendary.”

Regina’s eyes moved down over Emma’s body and she lightly bit her lip again.

 _Damn_ , Emma thought, staring at her lips once more.

“I bet you can, Miss Swan.”  Regina’s voice was noticeably lower.

Emma willed her body to stay put and not tackle the brunette to the couch, devouring her as she went.  They were just friends.  Friends who apparently got quite flirty while they were alone in the dark, sipping on apple cider.  Although neither one had even finished her first glass, Emma quickly blamed the mood shift in the room on the apple cider.  It’s not that Emma didn’t want more with Regina because she did, but she was pretty sure Regina didn’t.  And honestly, with all the heartbreak they had both been through in their lives, maybe this was best.  They could raise their son, hang out on holidays, and just be really good friends who flirted a bit and grew old together.  Emma was perfectly content being alone if it meant alone with Regina.  Unless Regina found someone.  The idea sent a shiver of ice through Emma’s body and left a sour, sinking feeling in her stomach.  She wanted Regina to be happy, but she hoped this, whatever this was between them, and their son would be enough for her, like it was for Emma.  She couldn’t shake the feeling and needed to pry a little.  Maybe it was time to test the waters.

“So, uh, just so you know, if you meet someone before then, he has to be Izzy or Duff.  We are Axl and Slash, no matter what.”

“This is our band Emma.  No one else is allowed.”  She held Emma’s gaze hard, willing her meaning to be clear.  Regina gave Emma plenty of emotional space after their last breakups.  It was painful for both of them, but as they leaned on each other for support, she found herself wanting more with the blonde.  Scared to ruin what they had, she kept her feelings hidden, save for the occasional flirtations.  Maybe it was the cider (that she’s barely touched) or the darkness in which they found themselves, but she couldn’t stop thinking about wrapping herself around the blonde and forgetting about the world around them.

Emma’s phone went off, followed almost immediately by Regina’s.

Emma opened her texts first-

 **Kid:  Hello.  I want to play a game**.

Regina glanced at Emma’s quizzically before checking her own text-

**Henry:  Hey Mom, hope you and Ma are having fun.  Would it be ok if I stayed at Nick’s?  We want to do our candy trades and watch scary movies.**

Emma’s chimed again-

**Kid:  What’s your favorite scary movie?**

Regina shot off a quick text to her son-

**R: Yes, Henry that’s fine.  Make sure Nick’s dad checks over the candy before you eat any.  And not too much!  You don’t want to end up getting sick.  Call me in the morning.  Love you!  Xoxo, Mom**

Meanwhile, Emma was busy typing out her own message to Henry-

 **E: Kid, if those are the 2 u guys watch, make sure it’s the originals.  The sequels suck.  Have fun.  Be good.  Oh send me a pic of the haul and save me some butterfingers**.

Regina watched as the blonde hit the send button.

“You didn’t answer his question,” Regina pointed out.

“It wasn’t an actual question for me.  They were movie quotes.  He was letting me know they were watching _Saw_ and _Scream_.”

“Do you think those are too scary for him, horror movie guru?”

“The kid’s been kidnapped, dragged to another realm, body swapped, has his memory wiped multiple times…. Nah, I think he’s good.”

Emma’s phone lit up with a picture of a giant pile of candy.

**E: Nice work, kid.  Don’t forget, butterfingers.  Oh and a couple boxes of nerds.**

**Kid:  K, Ma.  Don’t make Mom watch anything too scary.**

“Tell him to save me some Reese’s,” Regina added, looking sheepish for the childish request.

 **E:  And save your mom wants some Reese’s.  Cups not, pieces**.

“How did you know I prefer cups?”

Emma just shrugged.  “It’s just one of those things I know about you.  Medium rare steak, black coffee, Oreo Blizzards, and Reese’s cups, not pieces.   I’m going to switch the movies.”

XXXX

 

Regina found herself entranced with the horror movie.  Terrified, but entranced.  Every time the music would build or that little kid would appear, she found herself tensing up and scooting closer to Emma.  Eventually, she was completely turned into Emma, half on her lap, face nuzzled into her neck, head tilted ever so slightly so one eye could stay on the screen.  Emma had her arm around Regina, holding her close.  This is not at all how she planned the night going, but she really wasn’t mad about it.  She also didn’t want to take advantage.

“We can turn it off if you don’t like it.”

Regina leaned back off Emma slightly, but Emma held her close to let her know she didn’t want her to move.  “No, it’s good, actually, but you were right, it’s scary.”

Emma feigned shock.  “I’m sorry.  Can you say that again, a little louder this time?”

“Emma….”

“No, really, write this down.  Regina Mills just told me, Emma Swan, that I was right about something.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Emma lightly ran her hand up and down Regina’s arm.  Regina shivered a bit and leaned back into the blonde, resting her head against her shoulder.

“Are you cold?”

“No, but a blanket might be nice.”

Emma grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them.  Regina responded by snuggling even closer and letting her hand rest of Emma’s now covered thigh.   The warmth of their bodies pressed close along with Regina’s intoxicating scent made Emma’s heart beat wildly.

“This isn’t why I put this on, you know,” Emma whispered, her nerves evident in her voice.

“Oh?” Regina glanced up, raising a questioning eyebrow.  “Isn’t this the whole point of horror movies?  To get the girl in your lap?”

“I didn’t mean… I’m not….” Emma stammered.  Smooth, Swan.

“It’s fine, Emma.  I didn’t presume your intentions for this evening were anything but honorable.”  Regina’s lips brushed against Emma’s neck. “Mine, however…”

Regina’s lips made their way up Emma’s pale neck, across her jaw, and lingered at her lips as Emma turned to meet them.  They both paused searching each other’s eyes for confirmation of the line they were about to cross.  Having pasts of loneliness and heartache, they each saw the only other person who, literally, come hell or high water was willing to sacrifice everything for the other.

Emma closed the gap and pushed her lips onto Regina’s.  Regina’s responding moan liquefied Emma’s insides.  She shifted her position and pushed Regina back, never breaking the kiss.  Regina pulled Emma down on top of her. Regina’s hands roamed over each dip and curve of the Savior’s body.  Emma kept one hand tangled in dark hair, holding the back of the queen’s neck.  The other was running up a toned thigh, brushing against Regina’s ass and settling on the small of her back.  They continued exploring and pressing into each other’s bodies.  Regina was feasting on Emma’s pulse point, leaving a mark, no doubt, when Emma spoke up.

“Re-ughn… Regina?”

“Hmmm,” was the only response, while lips, teeth, and tongue stayed firmly attached to Emma’s neck.

“Do you think, ah…fuck…do you think we are going too fast?  I don’t want to rush you. ”

Red lips gave a light pop as Regina pulled back to look into Emma’s worried, yet still lust blown eyes.

“On the contrary, I feel like it’s about damn time.”

“I don’t just want this tonight.  I want this, us.  You, me, the kid…the band,”

“Maybe we shouldn’t refer to our family unit using a band that broke up 20 years ago.”

“Ok, fine, but I’m serious.  I want this.”  Emma looked into her eyes, pleading, hoping for the same.

“Trick-or-treat, Emma?”

“Um, treat?”

With a wicked grin on her face, Regina pulled Emma back into a kiss, wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde as the purple cloud of smoke enveloped them, depositing them safely in Regina’s bed.


End file.
